El rolinga asesino
by Jaimico Plauto
Summary: inspirado en el personaje de Flippy, un joven rolinga se convierte en un loco asesino despiadado


Autor: Jaimico Plauto

El rolinga asesino

Érase una vez, un adolescente llamado Filipo que era rolinga, solía reunirse con sus amigos para tomar cerveza en la vereda, cuando había otras tribus urbanas como los floggers, tenían que estar atentos, por que solían pelearse.

Hace un fin de semana largo, se encerró en su casa y empezó a jugar con el video juego.

Iba a jugar un juego muy violento, cuando se puso a jugar no paro, salvo cuando ponía pausa, solo era para ir al baño y comer.

Todo el fin de semana largo, Filipo estuvo jugando, pero ya cuando era el último día pudo llegar a la final del juego y asi ganar.

Pero sus amigos lo llamaron al día siguiente para ir a reunirse a tomar cerveza, pero ese rolinga tuvo un cambio.

Vinieron tres floggers a molestarlos, pero Filipo no aguanto los insultos y empezó a tener una mirada como la de un asesino, lo sorprendente fue que se lanzo contra sus enemigos, rompió una botella y comenzó a apuñalarlos.

Sus amigos estaban sorprendidos al ver a su amigo que mataba brutalmente a esos tres que visten ridículo, Filipo se reía como el diablo cuando termino por asesinarlos, luego le echaron agua, se calmo y huyeron.

Era un nuevo cambio en su vida, sus amigos le empezaron a llamar Flippy, como ese oso verde soldado asesino de _Happy Tree Friends_.

El tenía una novia llamada Kimbra, tenía el cabello corto hasta el cuello, solía ser nudista y posaba desnuda, también con el cuerpo pintado.

Sus amigos empezaron a temerle por que cambiaba la personalidad, convirtiéndose en un asesino psicópata, pero también mataba a otakus, emos, cumbieros, entre otros, además de floggers.

Un día se hartaba de que los más discriminadores, los cumbieros, lo insultaran junto a su novia y sus amigos, por haberles dicho caretas.

Pero como no soporto los insultos, planeo una venganza, en la noche, mientras bailaban en el boliche, iba a hacer un corto circuito, lo que hizo, en la oscuridad, tenia una cierra eléctrica, con ella mato a todos los que estaban, solo el cantinero, el DJ y algunos empleados huyeron de la masacre, cuando prendió la luz, huyo y desapareció en la noche.

Esta masacre ya estaba en las noticias, se desconocía quien lo hizo, pero cuando no estaba enojado era un tipo normal.

Otro día, a uno que odiaba por que se burlaba de el, planeo otra venganza, su novia Kimbra se preocupaba por el.

En la noche lo vio, el llevo un machete y el otro lo iba a golpear, el cambio su mirada y de un salto le corto el brazo, luego le corto la pierna y luego le hincó en los genitales, luego en el ano, como tenia una bocanada de sangre, lo decapito.

Con el cadáver al lado, le abrió la panza y lo destripo, puso los pedazos que corto en bolsas, hasta que nadie supo de el, ni cuando llevaron las bolsas a la basura.

Pero sus amigos decían que iba a rivalizar con un hearvy llamado Marcos el furioso, que no le gusta que lo molesten, si lo hacían los mataba a golpes.

Sus amigos iban a molestar a los otakus, por la manera que actúan y visten, Filipo era picado por unas bayonetas falsas de un fanático de Anderson, el rolinga tomo un machete y con una fuerza bruta lo partió a la mitad.

La novia golpeo a varios otakus que eran mujeres, estaba muy preocupado por ese rolinga que mataba de forma brutal y macabra.

Había alguien llamado Gabriel "el Rocho", se creía el señor de una calle, era burlón y discriminador a los que no eran cumbieros.

Pero como también se burlaba de los rolingas, sus amigos y la novia lo llevaron allá para hablar con el.

Filipo no soporto las burlas que le encajaba, de un abrir y cerrar de ojos, saco su machete y lo partió por la mitad.

Estando medio agonizante, le echaba malas palabras, con el arma en mano le hincó en la cabeza y le abrió la espalda.

Pero esto se hizo polémico, cuando sus amigos fueron a un concierto de rock, pero lo inesperado fue que vino la banda Restar.

Al Flippy no le gustaban las canciones que cantaban por que el vocalista era flogger, asi que hizo esto.

Se escondió por detrás del escenario sin que nadie lo viera, ataco primero al baterista apuñalándolo con sus baquetas.

Al otro lo degolló con las cuerdas de la guitarra, al segundo lo apuñalo y lo partió de la cintura al medio.

Y al vocalista, lo agarro del cabello, con mucha fuerza le arranco el cuero cabelludo, luego con su machete le corto los brazos, las piernas, la cabeza y el tronco.

Todo el público se espanto y huyo, sus amigos y la novia se lo llevaron antes que viniera la policía.

Luego de eso, su novia lo llevo a su casa, como ella era nudista, se desnudo para el, le saco la ropa e hicieron el amor.

Copulo con ella como una bestia, era más ardiente en el amor, aunque a su novia le gustaba mucho eso.

Luego de una larga siesta, se despertó, se vistió y fue a buscar a su rival, el hearvy Marcos.

Sus amigos lo acompañaron para apoyarlo contra su enemigo, Kimbra llego después.

Uno de ellos avisto a los enemigos, estaba el temible Marcos, se acercaron, se vieron a los ojos y comenzó la batalla.

Ambos bandos alentaban a sus luchadores, cada uno se daban golpes, patadas, cabezazos, puñetazos, rodillazos y codazos.

Pero esa pelea se volvería sangrienta, por que los dos se lanzaron con los ayudantes rivales.

Marcos noqueaba, aplastaba y mataba a los rolingas de unos golpes no mas, Kimbra se escondía.

Pero Flippy era el más violento por que desmembraba a sus rivales, los amigos de Marcos no tenían escapatoria.

Los amigos de Filipo ya estaban muertos, también los enemigos, pero el ultimo golpe de Flippy fue el corte de su machete, que corto en trozos a Marcos, asi fue, la batalla había terminado.

Kimbra estaba con vida, se alejaba de su novio, por que tenia cara de asesino, pero lo que Filipo no pudo evitar, fue su muerte al ser atropellado por un camión, ni siquiera el conductor lo vio a el; luego ella escapo y desapareció en la noche.

Al día siguiente, toda la prensa estuvo enterada de este acontecimiento macabro, encima el que causo la masacre murió atropellado, pero Kimbra estaba prófuga, por que ella una de las principales sospechosas.

Luego de un tiempo, Kimbra se dedico a modelar desnuda, también con pintura, hasta que conoció a un fanático de AXI, que haría realidad sus sueños eróticos de esta pareja retorcida.

Fin


End file.
